The embodiments disclosed within this specification relate to searching of electronically stored records.
The use of computers to store any variety of information is commonplace. For example, computers frequently are used to store electronic mail (e-mail) and contact information for people with whom e-mails are exchanged. In this regard, e-mail clients typically are used to generate and send outgoing emails, and to receive and view incoming e-mails. E-mail clients may be resident on a local processing system, such as a computer, smart phone, or the like, or resident on a server accessed by a processing system. Moreover, e-mail clients may be implemented as modules within applications that, in addition to processing and/or storing e-mails, perform other functions.